nijiprojectfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Angel Complex Concerte
Dies ist eine Liste der Konzerte und Live Events der Band Angel Complex. Konzerte *'2005' Temperature Complex ~Winter Angel 2005~ *'2006' Kamo Summer 06 (Erste Angel Complex Tour; Sayaka Nakazawa, Kumiko Kaiba feat. Sayuri Hagiwara) *'2007' Disco Mania Spring 07 (Graduation von Kumiko Kaiba/ erste Tour mit Erina Yaguich & Naomi Ishikawa) *'2007'Angel Complex Autuum 07 (Graduation von Nozomi Ogawa) *'2008' Cover Love Spring 08 *'2008' Angel Complex World Tour 08 (Tour die für 5 Monate geplannt war, jedoch schon nach einigen Wochen abgebrochen wurde) *'2008' Code Name Takará Autuum 08 *'2009' You are an Angel, Angel Complex Spring 09 *'2009' Temperature Complex Mania Summer 09 in Laschi (with Temperature & Hello Mania/ Summer Tour) *'2009' Twilight Live Tour Autuum 09 *'2010' ~Sui Sui 5xLove~ Summer 2010 *'2010' ~Winter Dream~ Winter 2010 (Debüt der 5th Generation, Graduation Kyutoo Monst) *'2011' ~Heavens DOOR~ Winter 2011 *'2011 '~Heavens DOOOR~Angel Complex 2 Millionen Record Live Winter 2011~ *'2011' ~MIDNIGHT ANGEL SUMMER11~ *'2011' TO BE FREE ANGEL ~Summer 11~ *'2011' Graduation Trip ~Song for Sayaka & Ayana~ Winter 2011 (Debüt 6te Generation, Graduation Sayaka Nakazawa, Ayana Mitsui, Vorstellung 7te Generation) '' *'2012 Story of Angels LIVE Spring 2012 (Debüt 7te Generation) *'''2012 Happy 6th Anniversary of Angel Complex Sommer *'2012' TemperAngel in Ins ~Summer Time 2012~ *'2012' New Chapter/ New Story ~Graduation Special Winter 2012/ 2013~ (Debüt 8th Generation, Graduation Maimi Ueda, Nana Kumai, Ai Tanaka) *'2013' TemperAngel ~Spring 2013~ New Adventeures'' (Graduation Sayu Tanaka, Debut 9th Generation)'' *'2013 'Chocolate Soulmate Peach Boyfriend ~TemperAngel Summer 2013 Graduation Takaya Hatanka, Ai Suzuki, Yuusuke Ogawa ~ Nariko Kuraki Hiatus Time Special~ (Graduation Ai Suzuki, Nariko Kuraki Hiatus) *''2013' Big Anniversary ~TemperAngel~ 10 Years Temperature/ 7 Years Angel Complex *'2013/ 2014 Ten Winter SOUL ~YURI Time 2013/2014~ Yuki Anna Graduation (Graduation Anna Yuki) *'2013/ 2014 'Golden Angels 7 Years of Love ~ Angel Complex Winter 2013 *'2014' Angel Complex Rival Survival Haru 2014 ~Kawai Yurina & Katsuta Meimi Goodbye Graduation Tour~ *2015 Colorful Angels Summer 2015 *2015 10 Years ~Full of Angel Love~ Autuum (Anniversary Concert) *2016 Spring (Graduation Risa Takahashi, Akari Tanaka) *2016 Summer (Graduation Sayuri Hagiwara) Showcase *'03.März.2013' Angel Complex ~Special Showcase We arrive~ Event *'2005' First Angel Complex Event *'2006' Angel Complex Event in Kordastwa *'2007' Angel Complex Single Complex Event in Fairytale *'2008' Angel World Complex Event in Opas *'2008 'I walking alone ~Angel Complex~ Event *'2008' Angel Love Devil ~LIVE Event~ *'2008' Angels Halloween Live *'2008' Angels Christmas Live *'2009' Four Anges Event *'2009' The Best of Event *'2009' Angels Halloween Live Vol.2 *'2009 'Angels Christmas Live Vol.2 *'2010'[[Angel Complex in Japan|''' Angel Complex in Japan]] *'2010 '~Heavens Door Special Event~ *'2010 'Halloween D-Angels Live *'''2010 Christmas in Angels Hearts Live *'2011' ONE ~AngelS First~ Event Cover (Graduation von Asta, Shadow,Elfa) *'2011' Hello 6th Generation *'2011 'Twilight Angels Event *'2011' The Best of Event Vol.2 *'2011' I Remix Angel ~8/9/13/15/16~ *'2011' RIGHT NOW ~Angel Complex Start Event (Japan, Korea, Meki, Trundland, Une, Ins, Nasschaiu, Kenula, Magson und Meschinas) *'2011' Boom AngelS Live Event *'2011 'Halloween Angels Live *'2011' Christmas Angels Live *'2012' Hello LUCKY SEVEN Girls *'2012' Roly Poly ~Angel Event~ in Meki *'2012 'Angel no Style ~Event in Tokyo~ *'2012' Tiānshǐ in Pejing *'2012' Angel Story Event *'2012 'Angels Mysterie Love Event *'2012' Temperature Swing with Angels *'2012' Bye Bye Yoshiko Event (Yoshiko Fujio Graduation) *'2012' Happy 18 Kanna ~Graduation Live~ (Kanna Niigaki Graduation) *'2012' Angel 7 Complex 2005 - 2012 *'2012 'The very mini Event *'2012' 사랑해 Angel Complex in Seoul *'2012' Love U Forever ~Angels Forever~ *'2012 'Halloween 2012 Live *'2013 'Angel Complex with Hello Baby Event *'2014' Welcome 10th Generation Sora & Risa *'2014' Angel Rules *'2015' 11th Generation Whistle Live *'2015' How to count Love Honda Music Group *'2007' ~Angel vs Temperature~ Winter 2007 *'2007' It´s Alive Winter 2007 feat. HmG Trainees *'2008 '~Midori Ame~ Winter 2008 *'2009' Future Boys+Girls Winter 2009 *'2009' Birthday´s Boys & Girls Winter 2009 L''ast Concert als HmG Members'' Tachi Domoto Group *'2009/ 2010' This was 2009 come on 2010 2009/2010 Tachi Countdown, nur Sayuri Hagiwara *'2010' New Party Group Spring 2010 *'2010/2011' Countdown 2010/2011 Tachi Countdown, mit allen Members *'2011' FAMILY RELOAD Action Spring 2011 *'2012' POWER OF FAMILY Spring 2012 Spring 2012 *'2013' Tachi Family Spring 2013 Spring 2013 *'2013/2014 '''Countdown *'2014''' Tachi Family Sommer 2014